User blog:ThePerpetual/Request 14: Even MORE STRW shenanigans happen, apparently
Things that happened: 1: 2: 3: Feat 1 Vaporizing a 20 kilometer area is a radius of 10000 meters I can only assume earth as my material, and it's deep enough here that I can assume one-sixth stone as I tend to for non-shallow holes. I can't find anything at all for the energy needed to vaporize dirt, and pulverization of dirt is negligible next to vaporizing even one-fifth the amount of stone, so for lack of better data immediately available that's what I'll be counting for now Volume of a sphere, when r = 10000 meters, = 4.18879e+12 m^3, Divide by 4 (/2 for hemisphere, /2 again for D/4 halving the depth) for 1.0469475e+12 m^3 Divide by 6 for the volume of stone to get 1.7449125e+11 m^3, or (1.7449125e+11 m^3 * 2750 kg/m^3 =) 4.7985094e+14 kg of stone Vaporization of Stone, well *Specific Heat: 821.46 J/kg*K *Boiling Point: 2230 Celsius *ΔT: (2230 - 23) = 2207 *Latent Heat of Fusion: 947657.98 *Latent Heat of Vaporization: 6077872 (4.7985094e+14 kg * 821.46 * 2207) + (4.7985094e+14 kg * (947657.98 + 6077872)) = 4.241159e+21 Joules, or 1.014 Gigatons of TNT. Large Mountain level, just 1.4% over baseline. Feat 2 ...so, they're blowing up a star really hard, and the implication here is that *1: They're in a rush, so they're interacting with this distant star in a timely fashion via these attacks: I will assume that, since it's generally hard to sustain a directed, forceful exhale in a direction for more than several sustained seconds, it probably reached this distant collapsing star in three seconds. *2: Their ship only survived the blast by virtue of being as far out as Neptune is. The blast should've probably been strong enough to take out, saw, Uranus, then. So without further ado, *Distance of Neptune from Sun: 4.495e+12 meters *Timeframe: 3 seconds *Speed: 4.495e+12 meters / 3 seconds = 1.4983333e+12 meters/second, or 4997.9 C. And the Blast (this math, here, is nifty for this, so thanks @DontTalk)- *Mass of Uranus: 8.681e+25 kg *Diameter of Uranus: 50724 km **Radius of Uranus: 25362000 meters *GBE of Uranus: 3*(6.674*10^-11)*(8.681e+25)^2)/(5*25362000) = 1.189853e+34 Joules *Frontal Area of Uranus: π*(25362000)^2 = 2.02077e+15 m^2 *Sun-to-Uranus Distance: 2.871e+12 meters *Blast Area: 4*π*(2.871e+12 m)^2 = 1.035801e+26 m^2 So, the final blast's power would be (1.035801e+26 m^2 / 2.02077e+15 m^2) * 1.189853e+34 J = 6.098917e+44 Joules, or 6.099 Foe. Large Star level, and high into it as expected: about 26.8% of baseline Solar System level. Feat 3 Well, the moon is dispersed from the Earth, so that's nice That said, is there anything regarding the speed of a supernova wave that might make this super impressive? ...well, this ain't super promising. Basically, 8 miles a second is 28800 miles per hour, or 12874.75 meters/second. That does break the Moon's escape velocity, but not by all that much. That said... That's pretty small-fry supernova speeds. This, on the other hand? That's 5% the speed of light: 15000000 meters/second. So... yeah, a big deal. Call this a low-end, high-end feat, how about? Mass of the Moon: 7.34767e+22 kg *Kinetic Energy (Low-End): 6.08972e+30 Joules *Kinetic Energy (High-End): 8.26613e+36 Joules But these results were generated by a mere fraction of the actual impact: from Earth, to the Moon. We've got a calc here for Distance to/Frontal Area of the Moon, for stuff just like this, so Low-End: (1.8568491e+18 / 9.4841737e+12) * 6.08972e+30 = 1.19227e+36 Joules, or 284.959 Yottatons of TNT. Large Planet level, about 105.5 times the baseline. High-End: (1.8568491e+18 / 9.4841737e+12) * 8.26613e+36 = 1.618376e+42 Joules, or 386.801 Tenatons of TNT. Star level, about 2.84 times the baseline. I personally prefer the Low End, for hopefully obvious reasons, but I guess I could see something along the lines of "At least 5-A, possibly up to 4-C" as reasonable since this was intended to be a real big boi blast, even within the verse Final Results Self-Destruct Sequence *''Potency:'' 1.014 Gigatons of TNT Blowing Up A Black Hole *''Potency:'' 6.099 Foe *''Attack Speed:'' 4997.9 C Really, really strong dispersal *''Potency'' **''Low-End:'' 284.959 Yottatons of TNT **''High-End:'' 386.801 Tenatons of TNT Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:STRW Category:Perpetual's Pages